I Find Meaning
by FredAstair
Summary: Orphans being kidnapped and sold on the black market as slaves. A story of determination, discrimination, love, hate, courage, and the fight for freedom....R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Orphans being kidnapped and sold on the black market as slaves. Leader is Jason with right hand man Alan. Siblings Jake and Tessa, children of Jason work with them and do the capturing and breaking. Sam Woodworth and Lauren Marshall are detectives working on the case and trying to help the slaves and capture the criminals. Will and Lily are captured early on and attempt escape in any way possible, and eventually get into secret contact with Sam and Lauren. Other captives include Ben and Delilah who are less decisive in their need for freedom, but reluctantly agree to help try to escape. Then a new black market agent comes into the picture with big money and cruel intensions, Blake Witherbee. Get ready for an action packed adventure filled with friendship, betrayal, and love where it is least expected.

Chapter 1: One Wrong Turn

"Lily? Lily!" 17-year-old William called down the busy street. His best friend, a dark golden haired girl with freckles dusted across the bridge of her nose and sparkling blue eyes appeared around a corner.

"Right here Will!" She called back, wrapping her red scarf tightly around her neck to keep out the chill November air and running towards her friend.

"Don't go so far Lil," he scolded, ruffling her hair. "We're in the middle of the city."

"We're always in the middle of the city Will," Lily replied with a smile. "We live in the largest orphanage in London!" Will sighed and nodded. As the oldest orphan, he felt protective of his adoptive siblings, especially 16-year-old Lily who seemed so innocent to the outside world, despite her position as an orphan. They were lucky to live in such a caring and healthy orphanage in London. Pulling out of his thoughts, Will glanced around expectantly.

"Where are Ben and Delilah?"

"I saw them go down the street to look at clothing shops a while ago." Lily said absently. He sighed.

"I suppose we should go and fetch them then. It's nearly dark and Sister Alexa won't be happy if we're late for supper again."

The two headed down a narrow ally and onto the main street, scanning the crowd for the others with no such luck. Lily tugged Will's sleeve.

"Maybe down there. I heard them say something about winter jackets." She suggested heading down a dark passage to the next street. Will thought fleetingly about going around using the main street since Sister Alexa always said never to go in the dark allies at night, but they would be late if they took the longer route, so he sighed and followed his friend. Lily was slightly ahead of Will, her hair blowing back in the icy wind, her hands shaking slightly from the cold. She saw the light ahead of her dim as a figure stepped in front of it. She waited for him to pass, assuming it was a shopper heading home, but he didn't. Instead, he turned and began walking towards them. She felt Will's hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Lily, let's go back." He said. She could hear the urgency in his voice, though he was desperately trying to keep calm. She took a breath and followed him. As they neared the end however, another figure came into view. Lily glanced behind her, then began to panic as she saw the other man was still there and advancing on them fast. Will was clutching her hand tightly now as they realized that they were in trouble. Suddenly the man behind them grabbed Lily. She tried to scream, tried to punch and kick her attacker, but he put a strong hand over her mouth and struck her over the head, making everything go black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fate Sealed

"Good haul today men," a dark-haired man with sharp features and icy gray eyes said as he looked down at the four unconscious forms on the floor at his feet.

"Those last two put up a fight though Jason you should have seen them." Remarked another man, his neatly shaven brown beard masking part of his face, his intense brown eyes darting from Jason to the other man to their captives.

"So I've heard from Jake," Jason replied, his eyes flickering to linger on his son, who was almost as tall as he was now, his hair slightly lighter, his eyes slightly bluer. Jake nodded, a look of confidence and pride written all over his face. Jason smirked, then said,

"Well Jake, it seems that you've proven yourself quite useful on our little excursion today. So I'm going to offer you a little deal. Take it or leave it," He paused, letting his news take its affect on Jake before continuing. "Blake Witherbee, the buyer from America will be coming over next month looking for prospects. That gives us just enough time to break these bastards before he gets here. You've been dying to get your hands on some new ones, and here's your chance. Tessa can help too. Alan will oversee you of course, but you can have your pick." Jake lifted his head in surprise.

"Really? Thank you father! This is really an honor!"

"As it should be my boy. Now, take your pick. Which two will you tame?" Jake narrowed his eyes, then looked down at the kids who couldn't have been much younger than himself, lying at his feet with no idea what was about to happen to them. But this was what he did. His family did this for a living. And it was fun. They were superior to all those around them, capturing the orphans no one cared about on the streets and selling them into slavery after brutally training them for a life of labor. There were four of them today. Two boys and two girls. The first two, with dark hair and slightly bronzed skin had been easy, and surly would be the quickest to train, so terrified of their captors already. But something about the other two captivated him. The boy's meager attempts to save the girl, and her determined kicks and screams through his hand. He smirked. Yes. They would be the most entertaining.

"I'll take the rebellious two." He announced, turning to face his father. Jason nodded in approval.

"A brave choice son. I trust you will succeed and please not only me, but also Blake. "Now, I'll have a car pick you and Tessa up tomorrow and you'll begin your work then." And with that, the men moved their new projects into cells and put out the lights until morning came.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Lesson

Lily was vaguely aware of the hard cement floor beneath her and Will's warm body hugging her close to his chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she adjusted slowly to the dimly lit room she was in—no—not a room—a cage. She and Will were in a cell that couldn't have been more than 12x12. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked beyond her cell. Ben and Delilah were in the cell next to them, huddled together just as she and Will must be. She gasped at the sight of them, upset to think that they too were in this situation. She jumped and gave a little shriek when a man stepped into the hall outside her cell and looked down at her. He was tall, with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was young too, no more than seventeen. He laughed at her reaction to his presence.

"Well, well ,well finally one of the little bastards decided to rise from the dead huh?" he said mockingly. She cringed when he called her a bastard, obviously marking her because she was an orphan. "Your little boyfriend awake yet hon?" he continued, ignoring her offence. "We're gonna have so much fun today I think you better tell him to rise and shine." She mustered up all of her bravery and gave him a death stare, then turned to Will and shook him gently.

"Will, wake up!" she whispered urgently. To her relief, he began to stir, then grumbled and sat up glaring when he saw the boy in front of them. Ignoring Will's expression the man continued.

"I'm Jake. I'm your overseer and trainer. You're to be trained for slave labor kids. There's an American buyer coming in a month and my father's trusting me to get you ready for him. So do exactly what I say and no one gets hurt. Understood?" he smirked and without waiting for, or really expecting an answer, he motioned for them to get up. They scrambled to their feet and he rattled open the cage. Will and Lily acted almost simultaneously, both throwing themselves at Jake, shoving him to the ground and making a break for it. What they didn't know was how much backup Jake had. There were men surrounding the two immediately, and Lily felt Will being pulled away from her. Then Jake had grabbed her and she was on the ground, her back and head stinging from the impact.

"You fucking bastard! Don't you EVER run away from me! I'm your master you stupid girl! I do what I want with you and you obey!" He kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over with pain, struggling not to cry out. Will, who was being held by four other men lunged at Jake, but Jake simply clapped his hands and after a brief struggle, Will was slammed into the wall with a painful thump. He strode up to Will slowly and lifted his chin.

"See boy? There's nothing you can do to help her. So you might as well just give in." He laughed and told the men to put them back in their cell. "We'll do more later kids." He promised before slamming the door in their faces and sauntering off.


End file.
